The Girls' Night Intervention
by kelli.k
Summary: (OK, I may have lied in my previous story... this is another idea that came to me after the season 8 finale.) The title speaks for itself. These are not my characters. Hope you enjoy this and please feel free to leave a review. ;) The story will also include Leonard
1. Chapter 1

The Girls' Night Intervention

* * *

Amy came up the stairs with a heavy heart. She hadn't seen or talked to Sheldon in two weeks, not because he hadn't tried coming into contact with her, but because she was avoiding him at all costs. Seeing him frightened her. She wasn't sure if she could control herself around him and since she hadn't thought everything through yet, she didn't want to take any chances of being drawn in by his baby blue eyes and intoxicating scent of talc.

But Penny was very persistent in asking her to come. She told her it would be a good way to take her mind off things and relax. Unfortunately, Amy could never resist her bestie's pleas. Penny also promised that she wouldn't say anything to Sheldon about her coming over.

Amy reached the fourth floor landing and took a look at 4A briefly. Behind that door was the one man she had ever loved who, when it came to affairs of the heart and relationships generally, was clueless. The disappointment she felt though wasn't just his fault. Amy had discovered that she too, was at fault. At fault for giving in to Sheldon's…everything. His wants, his demands…his schedules…his ridiculous rules and restrictions. She blamed herself for not voicing her opinion more often.

She felt the tears well up but stopped herself from breaking down. She was there to have fun tonight and nothing less.

She quietly knocked on Penny's door but realized it was already open a crack and let herself in. Penny was in the kitchen getting the glasses out when she saw her emotionally distraught friend walk in.

"Oh, hi Ames," she greeted her in a chipper way in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hello," Amy said with a deep sigh as she plopped down on her couch. Penny brought over the two glasses filled with wine in one hand and the bottle in another. She took a seat next to Amy setting everything else on the coffee table.

"Oh, sweetie, I know love can be frustrating at times but try to cheer up. We are going to forget about those buffoons across the hall tonight, okay?"

"I'll try, but there are no guarantees," Amy responded solemnly.

"Drink… it will loosen you up," Penny said as she handed her a glass.

Amy cradled the glass in her hand, looked at it as she swished the alcohol around and with one huge gulp, downed the whole thing.

"Whoa there… take it easy!" Penny exclaimed. "You're not here to get drunk…" she said rethinking what just had come out of her mouth.

"You want me to feel better, don't you? Fill it up," Amy demanded while waving the glass in front of Penny.

"Not now, I'll pour you some more when Bernadette gets here."

"Fine," Amy said as she slumped back into the corner of the couch. Penny sat there quietly observing her friend. Of course, Penny was dying to know what else happened between her and Sheldon that night. She only knew half the story…now she wanted all the gory details.

"Amy, do you want to talk about what happened?" hoping that Amy would spill the beans now that alcohol was flowing through her system.

"Not particularly. Do _you_ want to tell me what happened with Leonard?" she said raising a brow.

"Not particularly," Penny answered as she sighed heavily remembering the drive to Vegas.

"Oh, this is going to be a _fun_ night," Amy spoke sarcastically.

"Hey!" Penny protested.

"I'm sorry."

Amy was genuinely sorry. She knew better than to take her frustrations out on others.

After a moment of awkward silence between the two women, Penny opted to ask about Amy's job. She figured it would be a much safer topic.

"So Amy, how's work been?" Penny said desperately trying to find some common ground for Amy to open up.

"Okay I suppose. I would explain it to you but you would have no idea. No offence." Amy stated bluntly, her gaze fixated on the wine bottle.

"Oh, none taken… _I guess_ ," Penny responded with a half grin and a wave of her hand.

Clearly exasperated now, Penny offered her some more wine to which Amy had no objections.

"Thank you," Amy humbly said as she held out her glass.

"Do you want to play a game while we wait for Bernadette?" Penny suggested but Amy shook her head. She was in no mood for games.

"Amy, it's not healthy to keep things bottled up. You might feel better if you talk about it."

"There's not much to say…Sheldon is who he is and is never going to change. I was foolish to think that he would do so otherwise. I have to accept that and move on," Amy let out with a sigh before bursting into tears.

Penny put her arms around her, giving her a tight hug. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I know Sheldon can be a handful but he does love you and that's a change none of us thought was _ever_ possible," she said reassuring Amy.

Amy pulled away from her and reached in her bag for some tissues. Sniffling, she looked at Penny.

"If he loves me, why doesn't he show it? Why doesn't he…" and she started sobbing again.

"Why doesn't he what?" Penny asked curiously.

Amy tried to speak between sobs, "Why…doesn't… he …want…to …be …intimate…with…me?"

"Did he tell you that?" Penny questioned.

Again, Amy stopped crying, blew her nose and gave her friend a quizzical glare.

"What?" titling her head dumbfounded by Penny's insinuation.

"Did he specifically tell you that he _doesn't_ want to be intimate with you? Because if he did, I'm going to go over there and kick his lying ass!" Penny exclaimed.

"In words …not really but his actions say otherwise."

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you," Penny replied rather confused.

"On our anniversary…we were kissing and he was thinking about a TV show! He filled out an application to move to Mars! We rely on the relationship agreement to tell us what is or is not acceptable behavior on date nights. Need I say more?" Amy explained obviously irritated.

"Yeah, Sheldon is strange that way but that's why you love him, isn't it? You knew he was like this from the start and let me tell you something," Penny said as she poked Amy's arm, "I can guarantee you that Sheldon Cooper does want to get physical with you."

"What? How do you know?" Amy said in astonishment.

"I asked him once, more than a year or so ago if he was ever going to sleep with you, _as in sex_ , and he said it was a possibility. Leonard was there…he heard him confess it too. Then before prom when we were talking about post prom rituals he said that he had urges- well, his alien alias did- and that if you wanted to throw your eggs out there, he would happily catch them with his upper flermin…I think that's what it was."

"He said that?" Amy's eyes widened just thinking about all the myriad of scenarios of her and Sheldon together in _that_ way.

"Yap, I was shocked myself!" Penny exclaimed.

"Oh my…" she said as she wiped away her last tears and sported a slight grin.

"Then why does he mock me every time I mention something by saying that it's 'always sex' with me?"

"Because honey, it's his defense mechanism. He tends to mock things because he's afraid," _"or he wants them too much,"_ she wanted to add. "He doesn't like being afraid. You know he's a control freak," Penny explained.

"Do you think so? Is he _that_ afraid?' Amy asked truly concerned.

"Sweetie, you're his first love…ever, well except for science maybe, but you know… the first human. It's probably scaring the hell out of him because well, you can't control love," Penny said offering her insight into that whackadoodle's mind.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Penny chimed.

Bernadette came in carrying a tote full of junk food. "Let the gossip begin! What did I miss?" she asked cheerfully as she set the bag down next to the table and sat in the armchair.

"Amy was just talking about Sheldon," Penny stated plainly.

'Is this about why you wanted a break?" Bernadette inquired.

With Amy unable to answer since she was contemplating what to do with the information she had just heard from Penny, Penny decided to answer for her.

"Yeah, Amy called it off for a bit because she thinks Sheldon doesn't want her."

"Amy," Bernadette started saying bringing her back to the conversation, "Sheldon loves you very much. I saw it with my own eyes and it almost made me cry."

Bernadette came to sit next to Amy on the arm rest of the sofa. Amy looked up at her and stammered, "Re…really?"

"Oh yeah… the way he was describing your sparkling eyes and your dancing fingers…the expression on his face…Amy, that was pure love," she said as she placed a hand on Amy's shoulder to comfort her.

"Amy _thinks_ he doesn't want to be _intimate_ with her though," Penny added almost whispering.

"Look Amy, I know we get a little childish and make fun of your relationship but you shouldn't listen to us…we're all weirdos. _Have you asked him_?" Bernadette questioned as she looked at Amy.

"Well, no…but he knows I want to be intimate with him." Amy retorts.

Both girls just sat there shaking their heads smirking.

"Amy, our men and I do mean all three of them …well four including Raj…are naive and well, little boys sometimes. Think of them as Peter Pan's clan…they haven't fully reached maturity in some areas. If you want answers, you have to ask them directly...keep the questions simple and straightforward, look them in the eye and be assertive…" Bernadette advised.

"Yeah," Penny interrupted, "and you'll know if Sheldon's lying because he gets that annoying tick in his eye."

"So, what do you think I should do?" Amy pondered.

"Well, I would march right over there and tell him exactly what you want. You know _…he's alone right now_ ," Penny said throwing her an encouraging wink.

"Yeah, the guys are at the comic book store and Howie told me that Sheldon refused to go. He's really bent out of shape over this break thing. In fact, except for going to work, he hasn't done anything or gone anywhere."

"Leonard told me that Sheldon hasn't been himself the last two weeks…he's oddly _quiet_."

Amy raised her glass and asked for more wine.

"Are you sure?" Penny asked hesitantly bringing the bottle close to the rim.

"If I'm going to go over there, I'm going to need some liquid courage," Amy concluded downing another half a glass.

"You go over there and knock some sense into him. What Amy wants, Amy should get!" Bernadette said rooting Amy on enthusiastically.

"Go get your man!" Penny joined in.

By a supreme effort of will _or just the buzz she had going on_ , Amy got up from the couch and headed for the door. Pausing with her hand on the knob, she looked back at her two friends sitting there smiling fondly and motioning her with their hands to go.

Amy opened the door and made her stately way towards 4A.

"Just breathe…keep breathing…deep breaths," she reminded herself with each step. Her hand trembled as she extended it to knock on his door. Somehow, feelings of insecurity crept up and she froze. What was she going to say to her socially difficult boyfriend?

* * *

So, what did you think? There are 2 more definite chapters with options for a third or fourth.

'If ya liked it, then ya better put a review on it' :P

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Girls' Night Intervention - The other side...

* * *

Sheldon sat at his desk before his Gollum statuette amid red vine packets, half- eaten brownies and empty tea mugs. Occasionally, he would open his desk drawer and stare at the little box sitting there, wondering what went wrong.

He missed the hours of discussing, dissecting and playing games with Amy. He relished those peaceful hours spent in parallel play. He kept thinking about her scent, her voice, her beautiful green eyes and her lips.

But the emptiness of the apartment now formed a strange contrast to what used to be filled with her laughter and smiles.

He sat silently, solemnly pondering his own thoughts about life. Until he met Amy, science had been his one true love. He was utterly devoted to it and everything else was trivial to him. For him, science was the search for _rules_ to understand a vast and complex universe, which forced those who lived in it, to understand it. Unfortunately, those creatures who found everyday experience a muddled jumble of events with no predictability, no regularity, were in grave peril.

This, to be concise, was exactly how Sheldon felt for most of his life. He had depended on his knowledge of science to guide him, to help him make informed decisions, never one to do anything irrational, never one to embrace the chaos. He utilized his brain to the maximum but in turn, shut down another part of him that was equally vital to sustain oneself in the real world: his heart.

As of late though, he was gradually realizing that having no one, particularly Amy, to share his heart and life with was… _unbearable_.

For fourteen days after their 'break', this was Sheldon's routine. He spent his time either at work where he was able to accomplish very little or alone in the apartment, sitting quietly at his desk. From time to time, he would glance at the door hoping there would be a soft knock from his beloved.

It never came though… _until that night_.

* * *

What? You thought I would just give you the answers...no, that would be too easy. :)

I needed to explain Sheldon's frame of mind before I actually continued the story.

Up next, there's a knock at the door... then what?

(The explanation of science is from "Can We Know The Universe? by Carl Sagan)


	3. Chapter 3

The Girls' Night Intervention- Decisions & Honesty

* * *

 **First of all, I would like to thank those who have read my stories and continue to read them and a big THANK YOU to the dedicated ones who have left reviews . Your support is much appreciated! This particular chapter was supposed to be the end with an option for a 4th chapter but as I was typing it out...it took on a life of it's own. Sorry? _No... not really_. PLEASE ENJOY! :) **

* * *

A door opened and two heads popped out to make sure their friend would go through with it.

"Come on Amy…knock on the door," Penny whispered.

"Do you think she'll go through with it?" Bernadette asked quietly.

"If she doesn't knock on that door…I'm going to go over there and do it for her and then push her in when he opens it!" Penny retorted back silently.

"Oh wait…look…she's raising her hand to knock…" Bernadette said cheerfully in a slight whisper.

"Oh no… she stopped…what should we do?" Penny questioned.

"We'll wait one more minute then I say we shove her in that apartment."

The girls watched as Amy weighed the situation.

"Amy!" Penny softly shouted in order to get her attention. Amy emerged from her trance and looked back at the two heads peeking her way.

"What?" Amy said quietly looking at them quite flustered.

"Knock!" Bernadette motioned.

Amy took a deep breath and made her hand reach up to knock…3 soft, quick, repeated movements. There was no response… _nothing_ , absolute silence.

Inside 4A, Sheldon thought he heard a knock at the door but it was faint so he attributed it to his overactive imagination due to his longing for it to be Amy and ignored the sound.

Amy waited, she knew Sheldon could hear it if he were in the living room. He had stated often enough that he has 'Vulcan hearing'. She looked back at her friends who were just dying in anticipation for what was to come. They motioned for her to try turning the door knob. So, she did. _Click_ …the door was unlocked to her surprise. The girls gave her the thumbs up meaning for her to go inside and they retreated back inside 4B, _not that they weren't going to spy from the peep hole though_.

Amy slowly pushed the door open ,creaking a little as it moved. This immediately caught Sheldon's attention, turning his head abruptly towards the noise. It wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him…it _was_ his Amy who had knocked on the door _._

Sheldon gazed awestruck at the spectacle of her standing there in the door way, eyes still red from crying. There was a collective intake of breath from both of them as they looked at each other from across the room, mouths momentarily ajar. Amy forced herself to breathe normally and tried to stop looking directly at him as it was making her head spin from a sudden rush of adrenaline running through her veins.

Sheldon got up from his desk and wearily approached, stopping mere inches from her. Amy raised her lashes, preparing to look straight into those surreal, sad blue eyes. He moistened his lips, leaned forward and whispered, " _I've missed you_."

Amy gasped when his hot breath came into contact with her skin and for a brief moment, looked away so that Sheldon wouldn't see the pools taking shape in her eyes.

He continued to speak, "I'm sorry," he said as a lump formed in his throat. Sheldon reached out and touched her face, masterfully raising it so that she was looking at him again. There was an extremely charged pause as they stood there motionless. There was an unspoken message between them transmitting itself. That was all that was needed: a look. No need to speak, just a moment of recognition. Sheldon took the last step forward and embraced Amy, holding her as tight as possible, resting his head on hers. Her whole body quivered and even though she was hesitant at first, she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, fully resting her head on his chest.

Across the hall, Penny was bearing witness to this amazing sight and even let Bernadette peek through the hole as well.

"Awwww," they both sighed and went back to the couch. Show was over … _for now_.

For a second, Amy's mind was wiped clear, but then the memory of the events that took place two weeks ago came back full force to slap her in the face. Suddenly, she pulled away and stiffened; any alcohol that was in her system, suddenly dissipated. Sheldon raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Is there something wrong?" he murmured.

She wanted to say no but that would be reverting to her old ways. She had to speak up; she had to find out if what the girls had told her previously was true.

"A lot of things are wrong and I'm hoping you can help me," she whispered urgently.

"I see," he said nodding while biting his lower lip. "Would you like to come in and we can talk about it?" he continued.

"If that's all right with you," Amy replied.

Sheldon closed the door and put his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip while guiding her to the couch. Then he let go and motioned for her to sit in his spot as he took a seat in the middle. So far, his actions had stunned Amy. He seemed… _different,_ more caring, more attentive. ' _What happened these past two weeks_?' she wondered.

They turned to face each other. There was a compelling mixture of sorrow and love in Sheldon's eyes.

"Sheldon," Amy started speaking softly. "I need some answers…sincere, from the heart, answers."

Sheldon swallowed hard, dreading where this conversation might lead.

"All right," he said as he nodded somberly.

"Sheldon, I love you, I want to share my life and love with you but I just don't think we want the same things anymore," Amy declared earnestly.

"What _things_ are you referring to?" Sheldon questioned already having an idea of what she wanted.

"A physical relationship, marriage, possibly children _with you_." Amy replied boldly.

"I do," said Sheldon indignantly, "Why would you think otherwise? Isn't that the purpose of being pair- bonded?"

"What?" Amy questioned, blinking rapidly in disbelief.

He placed his hand on her leg and traced a tiny circle with his thumb on her thigh.

"I do want all these things with you. I have for a while now and I was prepared to tell you when we spoke on Skype last," he stated sincerely.

"You do?" she asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes," he briefly replied as any other words would be redundant at this point.

Sheldon leaned in and kissed her, hesitantly at first, his lips dry against her mouth, then more passionately so that her body pulsed to life and alas, she was kissing him passionately in return. Time stood still as their kisses deepened and their hunger for each other escalated. Sheldon began to recognize the all too familiar symptoms of arousal setting in and pulled away, panting.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked nervously.

"It seems that every time we kiss like this, this one here," he said as he looked downwards, composing himself, "has a mind of his own. Honestly, I can't control _him_ … _or my heart anymore_."

Amy was alive with excitement, her mind racing. She was ecstatic that she had visible…tangible, _if she were brave enough_ , proof that Sheldon did want something more than a relationship of the mind.

"There _are_ things we can do to help him, things which I'm sure we would enjoy as well," she said in a low sultry voice while glancing down at his pants.

"I'm fully aware," he smirked back saying, "All in due time little lady."

Amy remembered what the girls said earlier…ask simple, straightforward questions.

"And when exactly is _'in due time'_?" she asked smiling tremulously.

"Sooner than you would think my little moth," he replied in a playful tone.

Amy composed her face into a gracious smile. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Sheldon looked down sheepishly wondering if he should come clean about what he had said to Kripke about their 'amorous' activities since he was being honest and trying to get their relationship back on track. It was a difficult decision but Amy deserved complete and utter honesty.

"Um…Amy…," he began, grabbing her hand tightly. "About being honest…"

"What is it Sheldon, you can tell me," hoping she would get him to divulge more on his feelings towards her as this was rare indeed.

"There is something I would like to confess since I feel that this is a turning point in our relationship, however, I am terrified of the implications it may have on our new found understanding. _By the way, how would you rate your level of intoxication tonight_?" he asked as he lowered his eyelids slightly.

* * *

 **Like I said, I was not planning on this turn of events... it just kind of happened. How it turns out will be just as surprising to me as it will be for you. Are you ready for the unknown?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Girls' Night Intervention - Deceit & Forgiveness?

* * *

 **This chapter was weird for me to write. The original version was way to angsty for my taste...so I chucked it. I think this version suits my style best. Read and let me know how it came out. :)**

* * *

"I had about two glasses of wine but am in full capacity of my faculties, why Sheldon?" she asked with a look of concern written on her face.

He seemed to be having some kind of private battle. He turned away and then looked back at her.

"Well, I said something to someone about a non-existent predicament…" Sheldon said vaguely before being cut off by Amy.

"Be specific," she said huffily.

In one long-winded breath, Sheldon blurted out, "I told Kripke that we were engaging in coitus on a daily basis so that I wouldn't have to justify my inferior paper about two years ago," and looked away shyly.

It was silent now, apart from Sheldon's irregular breathing. For a fleeting second, a look of contempt crossed Amy's features but then she stood up and composed her face into a sly smirk. Sheldon watched her take a seat in the armchair looking calm and reserved. It was time to make the almighty, all-knowing Dr. Cooper squirm.

"Well, Dr. Cooper, I was wondering when you were _personally_ going to tell me," she said frankly.

'Excuse me?" Sheldon said baffled by his girlfriend's comment.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? We work at the same university and you, of all people, know very well how fast gossip travels" she spoke defensively.

"Wh…who told you? Why didn't you say anything if you knew?"

"I heard it around campus…I got curious so I asked Penny if she knew anything about it and she filled me in. I was upset at first but I ' _let it go'_. Then earlier this year, Kripke asked me how our adventures in the bedroom were holding up and if you were still giving it to me 'well'. In fact, I believe his exact words at some point were, 'Cooper still trying to use his rocket on you'. Of course, I set him straight and _**then I helped him**_ ," she said vindictively. "The only reason I didn't say anything to you when I found out is that it was my only hope for a sex life at the time. And even though it was imaginary… it was intriguing that you could even describe such events in adequate detail." Taking a pause to breathe, "So, tell me Sheldon, how long have you been having these repressed feelings of sexual desire?" she asked as though she were a psychiatrist examining her patient as she sat regally back in the chair.

Sheldon's face turned a bright shade of crimson from the utter humiliation. In some undetermined capacity, he opened his mouth as if to speak, closed it again and then said, "Um…"

Amy looked at Sheldon bemused.

"Let me ask you this since it seems that the cat's got your tongue…was our daily love making whimsically inventive?" she said as she raised her brow and smirked.

Sheldon felt as though the earth would open up and swallow him whole right then and there but he promised to tell the truth, no matter how awkward it made him feel.

"It was magical," he spoke as his voice softly trailed off.

Amy had to stop herself from grinning uncoolly.

"It will be magical," she said in a gentler tone, "because we love each other whole – heartedly. I expect nothing less."

Amy sat closer to the edge of the seat and awaited Sheldon's reaction. He fixed her with his piercing blue eyes, "You never cease to amaze me Dr. Fowler." He came and crouched beside her and continued, "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you," he said, brow furrowed with earnest resolve.

"I'll forgive you this time but next time…well..."

"There will never be a next time… I can assure you," he promised as he leaned forward and ran a finger very slowly down one side of her cheek, sending goose bumps down Amy's spine and making the hair behind her neck stand on end.

Sheldon rose to his feet and asked, "Tea?" raising one eyebrow.

"It's late Sheldon and I should be going. The girls are waiting for me," she said politely declining his offer.

"Well, let them wait," Sheldon added alluringly.

"Why?" she asked in anticipation.

"Because, I was hoping that tomorrow morning you would be having breakfast with me," he replied with a subtle wink.

* * *

 **I was going to stop the story here but I realized that girls' night is not over. Stay tuned :) * The next chapter might take one or two or more days.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Girls' Night Intervention – Compilation & Advice

* * *

 **Again, I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Some of you I can't thank personally since you don't have the PM function activated...soooo, thank you very much! :) I hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

Amy met his eyes for a second. Only thirty percent of her brain was functional after hearing Sheldon's proposition. The rest was taken up with a combination of fantasy and desire. Her mind was overwhelmed by images of her and Sheldon lying next to each other in bed, perhaps even exploring each others bodies. For now though, she would have to push all these images and wants aside. Logic had to prevail over desire, she was not about to give in to his charms that easily.

She got up from the armchair and stood directly in front of him.

"It's too soon," she murmured as she brought her hand up to touch his cheek, an action which made Sheldon shudder in delight but also disappointed him some.

"I understand," he said as his hopes fell flat.

"Well, I had better go. I'm glad we had this talk tonight Sheldon," she said brightly.

They exchanged one last kiss goodnight, just a light peck but one that left a lasting effect on both.

Amy smiled at him as she left his apartment to go across the hall once more, leaving Sheldon standing at the door watching her. He sighed in relief knowing that he hadn't ruined everything. Closing the door, he sat down at his desk despite it being his usual bed time. He turned on the computer, got comfortable because… _he had work to do_.

* * *

Across the hall, Amy entered the apartment to find the two girls waiting expectantly.

" _Soooo_ , how did it go?" Bernadette asked starting the inquisition.

Amy strode confidently over to the arm chair with a plastered grin on her face.

"You were both right. I told him what I wanted from this relationship without hesitating," Amy started explaining but Penny's eagerness interrupted her.

"Oh come on Ames, we saw the hug … get to the good stuff!"

"Well, he apologized, said he missed me, kissed me passionately…" Amy recited but was cut off again by the girls squealing in delight.

"Open or closed mouth?" Penny asked excitedly.

"Open," Amy answered as she recalled that kiss, the way their tongues met with desire… how they danced around each other slowly, the feeling still leaving her longing for more than that.

"Oooooooooooh," came out of the girls as they clapped their hands in joy.

" _And,_ he wasn't even disgusted by all the saliva and tongue touching," Amy managed to say after the girls stopped cheering. "He's the one that started it and he even put his hand on my thigh," she added wiggling her brows up and down.

"OH MY GOD!" Penny exclaimed as she started hitting Bernadette's arm.

"Guess what else," Amy continued blissfully, "he wanted me to stay the night!"

"And what did you say?" Bernadette asked curiously in a low voice.

"I told him it's too soon," Amy stated proudly.

"Oh, good for you!" Penny exclaimed, "Making him wait…I like it!"

"Wow Amy, it seems that you guys have straightened things out," Bernadette said assumingly.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. We still have some issues to work out _and work on_ but at least now I know where we stand. That's a feat all in itself considering the man we are talking about." Amy lightly chuckled.

"We have to celebrate!" Penny said as she retrieved another bottle of wine from the fridge and opened it. She poured a little bit in each glass, raising hers first.

"To Shamy!"

"To Shamy!" Bernadette repeated joyfully.

"To good friends I never had and honesty!" added Amy and they all clinked their glasses together.

The next half hour was spent with Amy filling them in on the conversation between herself and Sheldon, particularly describing his embarrassment when she told him she knew about the Kripke scandal. They all laughed and Amy was relieved but now she could sense a feeling of tribulation on Penny's part so she decided to turn the tables.

"Penny," she said softly as she looked at her.

"Yeah?" Penny responded nonchalantly.

"Your turn," Amy replied.

"For what?" Penny questioned, furrowing her brows.

'Yeah, for what?" Bernadette chimed in.

"Well, you helped me tonight," Amy said as she had her eyes on Penny but then directed her glance at Bernadette. "It wouldn't be fair if I didn't reciprocate the favour, right Bernadette?"

"Oh yeah, she's right Penny… you are…wait... what's the problem with Penny?" Bernadette said as she was oblivious to the events that occurred two weeks ago. Leonard had only told Sheldon what happened but since Sheldon was consumed with his own relationship difficulties, the word never spread amongst the group. Penny never told anyone either, but hinted that something was wrong when Amy sent her a text two weeks ago saying she could use some advice.

"From what I gather, Penny here is having issues with Leonard," Amy announced.

"Really? What happened?" Bernadette said moving to the edge of her seat waiting to hear all the riveting details.

"Come on bestie… let us help you," Amy said as she sat next to Penny on the couch squishing her in the middle so that she couldn't escape.

"Amy's right, it wouldn't be fair if we didn't return the favour, especially after you helped me with Howard and that tramp of a troll!"

"Fine," Penny let out a long sigh, "As we were driving to Vegas to get married…"

"What!" Amy and Bernadette shouted out by the bombshell their blond friend dropped.

"Oh, yeah Sheldon was asking us why we hadn't set a date or made any arrangements for the wedding and well, we realized that we didn't really know why we were delaying the whole thing. We both made some excuses and then I suggested that we should just go do it. So we headed for Vegas." Penny explained. "Oh, and Amy, Sheldon considers these past five years or four to be foreplay…keep that in mind." she added.

"Thanks bestie, I will but I still don't understand why Sheldon would care so much," Amy said puzzled.

"I don't know either but he kind of made fun of us for going slow and then we were on the road," Penny said with a shrug.

"So what happened?" Bernadette asked now obviously captivated with all the drama and gossip.

"Well, as we were driving there I said something about being honest and Leonard got all quiet. Then he laid it on me…he confessed to kissing another woman while he was on that stupid boat trip in the North Sea!"

"Noooo way!" both girls were left stunned.

"Penny, that's terrible! You guys were dating then …oh that low- life creep!" Bernadette said as her voice slightly rose to the pitch of the late Mrs. Wolowitz.

"Yeah well, we drove all the way to Vegas but I just couldn't go through with it. I mean, I never had pegged Leonard as the type of man who would hurt me. I didn't say anything but knowing his lips touched some woman while we were together kind of stung, you know?"

The girls nodded in agreement, feeling sorry for their friend.

"He kept apologizing saying that it was the alcohol's fault," Penny continued explaining.

"Oh sure! Blame the alcohol…it's always the alcohol's fault!" Bernadette said gruffly.

"I mean, how can I trust him?" Penny spoke softly as a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and said, "So, we have postponed the wedding indefinitely."

Amy put her arm around Penny's shoulders. She could tell that this was eating her up inside. All she and Bernadette could do was be there for Penny, give her a shoulder to cry on if she needed one.

"Do you love Leonard?" Bernadette quietly inquired.

"Of course I do." Penny said weepingly.

"Well, then just give it time. It took me a while to forgive Howie for his cyber sex indiscretions," Bernadette said consolingly.

"I know," Penny exhaled.

"Or… you could go out, get drunk and kiss some really hot guy," Amy suggested, her tone slightly too excited considering the circumstance.

Both girls turned their heads abruptly and glared at Amy, shaking their heads in disapproval.

"What? No?" Amy asked naively. "Okay then," Amy said as she backed away, putting her hands up in surrender.

After an hour of trying to comfort Penny and discussing the situation, Amy and Bernadette could only suggest time and forgiveness as the best solution. Penny realized it was her only option as well as she truly did love Leonard, plus a grovelling Leonard was pretty cute she admitted.

It was now eleven at night, so both girls decided the time had come to head home as all of them were working in the morning. Bernadette left first, giving her friend a tight hug.

Sheldon, who had been at his computer since Amy left, heard the door to 4B open and immediately got up in hopes of catching Amy on her way out. He opened the door only to find Bernadette walking towards the stairs. She gave him a frightful glare and started to speak, "You'd better treat Amy right or I will hunt you down, kill you and make it look like a freak accident… _I know ways_ ….." she hissed.

Sheldon turned white as a sheet. She may be small in size but her bark was definitely something to be weary of.

He nodded his head as he lowered his gaze. "Yes ma'am," he replied timidly and watched her go down the stairs.

About a minute of just standing there flummoxed, Amy came out and closed the door behind her.

"Sheldon?" she questioned, not expecting him to still be awake at that hour.

"I just thought you may have reconsidered my offer," he stated bashfully.

"Under other circumstances, I would have been overjoyed but staying tonight would be rushing things," she said winking her eye.

"Mocking me Dr. Fowler?" he asked sternly.

"Just a little," she replied coyly.

He closed the distance between them and took her face in his hands. He kissed her... much bolder than before, leaning her against the wall of the elevator shaft.

At that moment, Leonard appeared on the landing. He had to brace himself against the wall as the extreme public display of affection exhibited by his roommate was an overwhelming sight.

"Well, well, well … look who found first base," he said jokingly after regaining his composure.

Sheldon broke away from Amy and gave Leonard a look of derision before stating, "At least I keep my lips on _**my**_ woman."

Leonard huffed and rolled his eyes as he entered the apartment, leaving the two love birds to their business.

"That was mean, well-deserved, but mean nonetheless," Amy commented.

"I haven't watched that man chasing after Penny for eight years so that he can ruin it by engaging in some inebriated lip lock with a woman he hardly knows." Sheldon replied shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well, we _**all**_ make mistakes sometimes but I think that Penny will eventually forgive him because she loves him"

"I hope she'll forgive him sooner rather than later," Sheldon said with a hint of insinuation. Amy picked up on this subtle cue and she was going to use it to her advantage.

"Sheldon, are you referring to them… or _us_?" she asked mischievously.

"Both," he stated plainly as he looked down ashamed that it had come to this point.

"Oh, Sheldon, it's so sweet that you care so much. In time, things will work out for the best… _for all of us_ ," she added.

"Well, it's your fault that I have become this caring, affectionate person," he said flirtatiously.

"Just doing my part for humanity," she smirked back at him.

Watching her eyes light up and speak so playfully made Sheldon want to _do_ things to her but instead he smacked her rear and wished her good night.

As Amy started her decent, Sheldon yelled, "Will I see you tomorrow… technically it's date night…"

"Send me the details and I'll think about it Dr. Cooper," she shouted back from the third floor landing and left feeling quite pleased with herself.

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? Next up, 4A... and then...we'll see where it can go from there.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Girls' Night Intervention – _The boys' intervention_

* * *

Sheldon entered the apartment dazed and confused. ' _What just happened_?' he thought. Leonard, who was in the kitchen grabbing a late night snack, looked at his roommate puzzled.

"So, I take it by the scene out in the hall that you and Amy are good again?" Leonard questioned.

"I'm not sure, Leonard," he said approaching the kitchen island and taking a seat on one of the stools.

"What do you mean? You don't know? That was some kiss you two were engaged in out there. What did you do again?" Leonard jested.

"Nothing… _I think_. I asked her if she wanted to stay here tonight but she declined. And just now, I asked her if we would be seeing each other tomorrow and she told me to send her a text and that she would think about it."

"Well, what did you expect? That she would just jump back into the relationship as if nothing happened. You haven't exactly been Prince Charming where Amy is concerned," Leonard pointed out.

"Said the man that chased a woman relentlessly for years and then went to a communal gathering on a ship and smooched with another woman instead of actually working," Sheldon snickered.

"I made _one_ mistake with Penny, Sheldon… one!" Leonard said defensively as he held up his index finger. "And at least I'm going to try to make things right with her. You have made numerous mistakes over the past five years but are unwilling to put aside your selfish pride to even acknowledge them!" Leonard shot back.

Sheldon didn't have a come back for this one. He knew his friend was right. During the past two weeks, he had thought about the way he had treated Amy over the years and concluded that he was, in fact, an ass. He had shown little consideration for her profession, thus throwing her in Kripke's path. He had little physical contact with her outside of date night parameters. He had never shown her the same regard as she had for him therefore driving her away and he had never put her needs and wants before his. These were the thoughts that crossed his mind frequently during their break, the ones that rendered him silent. Sheldon put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

"Listen buddy, it's not my place to tell you what to do as I have screwed up myself, but it's time you started showing her physically how you feel, and I don't mean rush off and have coitus but, you know…kiss her more often, do romantic things for her once in a while. She has done so many nice things for you over the years…it's time you man up and reciprocate," Leonard asserted.

"You're right," he said as he looked up again, "it's not your place to tell me what to do… _but thank you for doing so_."

"Leonard," Sheldon continued, "I believe I know why Amy is not exactly happy with me right now. I took your example of coming clean before we resumed our relationship and told her what I said to Kripke."

"Oh really, and how did she react?" Leonard asked with an insidious smirk.

"Wait, did you know that Amy knew about what I said to Kripke a while back… _about our physical activities_?"

Leonard looked him dead set in the eyes and tauntingly replied, "Yes."

"You knew she knew yet you didn't inform me that she knew? WHY!" Sheldon huffed, throwing his hands in the air.

" _ **Shall I remind you of my woolen Lenny sweater, Sheldon**_?" Leonard exclaimed. "If you can dish it, you should learn to take it," Leonard said as he took a water bottle out of the fridge and started walking towards his room with a smug and self-satisfied smile on his face.

Sheldon slumped down on the stool and rested his head on the counter. _This night was certainly not skewed in his favour._

He sent Amy a good night text and retreated to his room throwing the phone on his bed. He was hoping for an answer of some sort from her but knew he probably wasn't going to get one. It was a consequence he would have to bear . He dressed in his pajamas, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. Still, no answer. He sent one more text, one with the numbers _143_ and his initials and decided to turn his phone off. He laid in bed once more, feeling alone and distraught. "Oh Amy," he exhaled deeply and shut his eyes tightly, falling asleep with images of her in his head.

* * *

 **SURPRISE! A double update! Yes, it was short...but just like chapter 2...I had to explain what happened in 4A as well. Stick around if you want more. Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next update may be a couple of days... hang in there my friends... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Girls' Night Intervention- Possibilities & Plans

* * *

 **Thank you for all your kind words. Thank you for your continued support... Thank you, just because you took the time to read any or even all of my stories. To the guests that have left reviews...Thank you as well. :)**

* * *

When Amy finally arrived home that night, she entered her apartment, closed the door and leaned up against it. She exhaled, letting her whole body relax. The accumulated stress and irritation she had been feeling for a while now slowly subsided. All her patience and love had not been in vain after all. Sheldon Cooper _wanted_ her, wanted a real future with her and the best part of the night was the way he kissed her… all his emotions pouring out in two sensuous kisses that left her weak in the knees and secretly wanting so much more. Now, she was able to envision an entire future with him beginning with physical intimacy, followed by an engagement and concluding with married life in a split level home somewhere near the university _with even the possibility of offspring_. These were all the things she had come to want _from_ him and with _him_ over the years. Never before had she let anyone get close to her heart fearing rejection…he was the only one who managed to break through. Tonight, she also realized that Sheldon had done exactly the same, although to get through his barriers, Amy needed a sledge hammer to knock down that Berlin wall. But it was down for the most part, just some odd concrete bricks still lying here and there , however, now both could unite to become one. She thought about just how extraordinary the events of the past four hours had been and thanked her lucky stars for persistent friends.

After what seemed an eternity standing there recollecting the events of the evening, she snapped out of it, shed her clothes and took a long hot bath, imagining that the bubbles resting softly on her skin were Sheldon's feather light kisses, his hands gently sweeping over her body. She closed her eyes and let her mind _and hands_ wander.

Upon entering her room after an invigorating bath, she grabbed her phone to see if Sheldon had actually sent a text with details concerning 'date night'. In fact, he had sent two texts. The first wishing her a good night and the second saying that he loved her. Both messages made Amy's heart skip a beat in spite of the fact that she was disappointed to see there were no plans laid out for the next day. She chalked it up to it being very late so he was probably asleep. She sat there on her bed wrapped in her bath towel thinking if she should reply. 'He would see the message in the morning and maybe that would prompt him to make arrangements if he wanted a date with me,' she thought so she sent him a text with two simple words: _I know_. She contemplated whether to include some kind of smiley face but decided against it as he would probably deem it as childish. She dressed for bed and climbed in, snuggling her pillow, wishing it were Sheldon. 'Soon,' she thought and giggled to herself in delight. She fell asleep almost immediately thinking of him.

* * *

The next morning Sheldon rose from bed and grabbed his phone. He turned it on hoping to find a message from Amy. There was one. He smirked as he read it…two simple words that meant everything to him. Now, he would be able to put his plan of action into effect…starting in just a few hours.

Amy awoke refreshed, as if the last couple of months had been erased almost instantaneously. She reached for her glasses, slipping them on her face and then she reached for her phone. Nothing. The absence of a new text puzzled her but she would not let it ruin her high from last night. She went about her daily routine and left for work.

It was a relatively busy morning for her at the lab and she hadn't noticed that the time flew by as fast as it did until she heard a series of triple knocks and her name being called. 'Sheldon,' she thought. Her heart started racing with just the thought of him coming to see her. It had been a while since they actually saw each other at work.

"Come in," she said buoyantly as she tried to smooth down her already smooth hair and coat.

"Hello Amy, I hope I'm not interrupting," he said as he kept his left hand behind his back, hiding the flowers and bag.

"No, I was …um," she really didn't know what to say so she quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, "getting ready for lunch."

"Oh good, I caught you just in time then." he cooed in delight as he brought forward the items, a bag containing their lunch and a small bouquet of white tulips.

Amy eyes went directly to the beautiful white flowers. She was amazed at how pretty they were; simply wrapped in a long, silver, silk ribbon.

"These are for you Amy," he said as he timidly handed her the flowers.

"Sheldon, they are absolutely beautiful," she said in awe. "Where did you find them?" she asked as she retrieved a beaker with water to put them in.

"I bought them this morning on the way here. Leonard stopped at a florist's and I saw them. Did you know that white tulips are pretty rare…but then again, so are you," he said shyly as he was wringing his hands.

"Oh Sheldon, this is so sweet and _romantic_ of you," she whispered. Amy stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek as a thank you since no words came to her.

"The florist said that if you snip the ends off every day and put an aspirin in the vase with cool water, you can make them last up to a week," he said quietly, averting her gaze.

"I'll do that. What's in the bag?" she asked in order to change the subject as it was obvious Sheldon wasn't handling the hippy, romantic stuff too well.

"Oh, I took the liberty of getting us some lunch, I hope you don't mind," he was able to say still trying to avoid her beautiful, sparkling green eyes. He hadn't seen her happy in a while and even though it humbled him, it was also playing havoc with his hormones.

"Of course not but we could have gone to the cafeteria to get something if you wanted," Amy replied.

"I think I would prefer to be alone with you," he said confidently as he finally looked into her eyes. Amy could feel herself losing her composure so she quickly sat down. She wished she could fan herself but she didn't want to let on how aroused he had just made her. He took a seat next to her and started unpacking the food. This gave Amy adequate time to get herself together. After the awkwardness faded, their lunch date turned out to be quite pleasurable for both, reverting to a time when they were able to just 'be' and truly enjoy each other's company. When they finished, Amy cleared up and escorted Sheldon to the door.

"There are two more things before I leave. One, I would like to reinstate date nights starting with tonight."

"Okay," Amy replied nodding in agreement, "What is the second thing?"

"This," he said in a low voice stepping up to her, grabbing her hips to pull her even closer.

"Oh…" Amy uttered and before she had a chance to say anything else, Sheldon leaned down and captured her lips. His kiss was possessive and intense; making Amy press into him more till a low moan escaped them. It was a kiss that promised good things were to come.

He broke away and the evidence was clear that he wanted her…desired her in more ways than one. There was a lustful look in his eyes, one that Amy was not familiar with but yet recognized just the same.

"I will come over at 7, just be ready," Sheldon commanded.

Amy, still bewildered, managed to voice something but it was hardly comprehensible to either of them.

Sheldon threw her a wicked smile and left, the rest of his plan to be executed that night.

* * *

 **Trust me..Sheldon has worked out a well- thought out plan for date night...this was just the prelude. Hope you enjoyed. :)**

* * *

 _ ***** In answer to one of my guest reviewers, Amy has been working at the same university as Sheldon since season 7 episode 5 _;)


	8. Chapter 8

The Girls' Night Intervention- Anticipation & Longing

* * *

Luckily for Amy, the rest of the work day went by quickly as well. She couldn't wait to get out of there and get ready for her date with Sheldon. She was quite jittery, as if it were their first date ever. There was something about Sheldon's demeanor and determination that made her conclude that _this_ date would not be like any other.

After work, she decided to do a little shopping so she stopped off at the nearest mall. She wanted to look pretty for their date _and for anything else Sheldon had in mind_. Sure, she was being presumptuous but he _did_ admire her preparedness after all.

She ended up buying a pastel pink bra and panty set with just a bit of lace, a form-fitting grey pencil skirt and a lovely satin blouse in a dusty rose, soft and just sheer enough to entice her boyfriend. She decided to finish off the ensemble with a light cashmere cardigan in grey and simple pumps.

Checking the time, she rushed home to prepare for whatever Sheldon Cooper had in store for her.

As promised, Sheldon knocked on Amy's door precisely at 7 p.m. clad in his grey suit and a light blue dress shirt. In his left hand he held a single, long- stemmed, red rose and a manila coloured envelope. He was pulling out all the stops to get his woman back, an action that utterly astounded Sheldon himself.

He knew he looked dashing, he smelled of talc just the way Amy liked it and he hoped she would find the information in the envelope to her satisfaction. His plan to woo Amy was in full effect and he wasn't prepared to take no for an answer.

Amy opened the door and looked him once over, 'Oh, so handsome,' she thought but she must have unconsciously said it out loud because Sheldon answered her.

"Thank you, you look beautiful as well," he said as he grinned looking her up and down. She looked more than beautiful…she was gorgeous: from the way her hair was pulled back in two thin braids on each side and the rest just flowing down her shoulders to her luscious lips in a shade of rich peach to her outfit which hugged her body in all the right places to her bare legs. From top to toe, she was remarkable and was all his. This thought made one corner of his mouth lift in a smile.

Amy blushed in the realization that he had heard her and even returned the compliment, but more so for the way he was looking at her.

"This is for you," he said as he held the rose out to her.

"Twice in one day? Where's my boyfriend? What have you done with him?" she joked as she looked to the left and right of him.

"Amy, Amy, Amy…I am capable of such gestures. I just never thought they were necessary."

"You are not obligated to do such things _just_ to make me happy," she grimaced.

"I know I'm not, however, after this morning," he said as he let himself in with Amy closing the door behind him, "when I saw how elated you were with the bouquet and how your emerald eyes lit up, I realized that I do want to do these things for you just to see you like that. It's like the Christmas cookies," he said humbly.

"A most appropriate answer Dr. Cooper," she beamed at him.

"And this," he said as he showed her the envelope, "is something I would like you to read tonight, after our date." He put it on her coffee table, placing the vase with that morning's tulips on top.

"A new agreement?" Amy hypothesized as she approached the table to add the rose in the vase.

"I'm not going to tell you, but you could consider it as one," he said plainly. "Now, with your permission, of course, I would like to drive us to our destination."

"I would love that…if you feel you are ready," she gushed.

"I am," he stated confidently.

"Then Dr. Cooper, here is the key," she said as she purposefully placed the key in his hand and held it there for a split second longer. Sheldon just looked down at her soft hand covering his palm and how her thumb seemed to graze over his skin ever so gently.

He cleared his throat and looked at her, "I believe we should get going, we have reservations at 8."

Amy wanted to ask so many questions but decided to let Sheldon be in charge and just let herself enjoy the night.

As soon as Amy locked the apartment door, Sheldon extended his hand to her. She looked down and back up to his inviting eyes, placing her hand securely in his.

The drive to the restaurant was nerve-wracking for Sheldon but Amy had taught him well and he was accustomed to her car so they made it there safe and sound.

"Sheldon, this place looks familiar," Amy commented.

"Yes, it's the same restaurant Raj arranged for us to have dinner in on our second anniversary," he stated proudly.

They entered the restaurant where the host guided them to their table. Sheldon had requested the same one as back then. They sat and Amy held up the menu to see what she would order.

"Amy, again, I hope you don't mind but I have pre-ordered our meal and drinks."

"Oh, all right," she said closing the menu and leaving it on the side of the table. Just then, the waiter came over with a glass of white wine, which he placed in front of Amy, and a glass of sparkling grape juice for Sheldon.

"Sheldon, today has been…"

"I hope you are going to say excellent because that's what I was planning on it being," he interrupted. Amy let out a slight chuckle seeing the excited expression on Sheldon's face.

"Yes, so far it has been excellent Sheldon," she sighed happily.

"Amy, last time we were here, you asked me to say something from the heart," he started, "and I recited a quote from one of the movies I like."

"It was a beautiful quote even if it was from a Spiderman film," she recalled.

"I could have chosen any other quote from any other film or book but I chose that one because it did reflect my feelings for you at the time. I did know then what kind of man I wanted to be, I just didn't know how to become that man for you."

"Do you know how to do that now Sheldon?" Amy inquired.

"I'm working on it, I really am. The thought of losing you made me aware of the fact that I have not been pulling my weight in this relationship and despite how much I wanted to be with you, I didn't let myself open up to you emotionally or physically."

"No, you didn't and that's why I asked for a break and came to the conclusion we wanted different things," Amy revealed.

"Amy, I want to be everything for you," Sheldon sighed deeply. "I never want to see sadness in those eyes of yours. I never want you to feel alone or think you can't talk to me. I don't want you to think I'm a flight risk because there is nowhere I would rather be than by your side."

"Sheldon, that's about the most romantic, sincere, from the heart speech I've ever heard," she said wiping the tear from her cheek. "I will need some kind of tangible proof though to back up your declaration," she said part jokingly and part sincerely.

"Oh my, I hadn't thought about that," he said as he cursed himself for not bringing it with him. "I do apologize; I'll give it to you when we go back to my place for tea later," he said seriously.

Amy wasn't sure what he meant by forgetting to bring it with him. 'Wasn't the envelope the proof- a new agreement of sorts?' she thought puzzled by his words.

The rest of the date was spent in silence only to be interrupted by the waiter bringing them the various courses Sheldon had ordered and by the intense eye coitus between them. By the time dessert was complete, each passing minute sitting across from Amy had become all the more distracting for Sheldon. He watched her lift the fork and part her soft lips repeatedly. He watched the fork slowly come out of her mouth as she was indulging in the chocolate brownie and all he wanted to do was be that brownie.

Amy noticed his piercing eyes, how they were talking to her, how they were making her melt inside. All she wanted to do was take him somewhere private and hope he finally wanted to have his way with her.

After dinner, Sheldon paid the bill and they went back to her car.

"Amy, do you think you could drive? My concentration levels at this point would inhibit me from making the proper decisions on the road."

"But you had grape juice," she replied.

"Grape juice is not the problem here. You are distracting me," he said as he pulled her close. "I can't focus on driving when I can't seem to stop staring at you little lady," he whispered. Amy felt her core moisten upon hearing his seductive words. She didn't know how she would be able to focus on the drive back to Los Robles, but hoped her experience behind the wheel would guide her.

"O…Okay…" she stammered.

Fortunately, the drive to his apartment was short and quick. Once in the building, Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand as they went upstairs. He unlocked the door and stepping in, turned on the lights.

"Leonard must have decided to go out tonight," he said with a twinkle in his eye knowing the apartment was all theirs.

"Oh, so we are alone then?" Amy questioned.

"It appears to be that way," he answered closing in on her.

"That's good," her voice trembled.

"What kind of tea would you care for tonight Dr. Fowler?" he whispered into her ear.

"It doesn't matter, whatever you want," she hummed.

"What I want is irrelevant right now," he said as he led her to the kitchen island.

"What do _you_ want Sheldon?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"Are we still talking about tea?" he furrowed his brows and stood up straight.

"Um… yeah…" Amy said snapping out of the lustful trance he had her entangled in.

"Oh," Sheldon said somewhat disappointed, "well then, have a seat and I'll make the tea." Even though he was not the greatest at reading facial expressions and body language, he could have sworn their conversation had a sexual connotation behind it, but then he was too afraid to ask. After all, Amy herself said it was too soon to spend the night together just 24 hours ago, why would she think of going any further with him that night.

Amy sat silently on the stool but her mind was reeling. 'What if I had said no just now… what if I had said that I hoped it wasn't about tea? I could have sworn he was flirting with me… it was unlike his usual behaviour. Should I just ask him? That's what the girls said to do last night. Okay, I'll tell him…ask…no…tell,' she fought with herself.

" _Sheldon, I don't think we were talking about tea_ ," she stated.

The only sound heard was that of two mugs falling on the floor, breaking into pieces.

* * *

 **Do you want more?** **I could stop the story here...**

 **BAZINGA! It seems that this story has a lot more telling to do before all the chips fall into place. Please keep enjoying! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The Girls' Night Intervention- Logic & Desire

* * *

 **Again, I can't thank all of you enough for taking the time to read and review! Hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh my …I'm so sorry Sheldon," she said as she jumped off the stool and leaned down to pick up the pieces of the shattered mugs.

"It's not your fault my hands malfunctioned at your statement, I should have been more careful," he said as he got down on his knees to clean up the mess. As they were both crouched down in the very little space there was between the island and fridge, he made the mistake of looking at her. The limited proximity between them and her diligently helping him pick up the pieces for some reason made his palms sweaty and his heart race. She was adorable, the way her fragrant hair fell forward and the way her hands moved with precision…it was driving him wild.

"Amy…" he began speaking in an ardent tone and she looked at him with her eyes wide, "you were right, it wasn't about tea."

"What was it about Sheldon?" she asked in a soft suggestive manner.

"My inability to contain my desire for you," he said shyly.

"Please elaborate," she begged waiting to hear those words from his mouth, begging to be wanted in that way by the man she had fallen hopelessly in love with.

"Amy, I…um…how should I say this tactfully…um…" he continued but was stopped.

"Sheldon, close your eyes and take a deep breath then just say it like it is. You don't have to try so hard," her words soothing a troubled Sheldon.

He did what Amy suggested, his erratic breathing slowed down. She waited patiently till he was calm. He lifted his head and leaned into her, whispering only to her…only she needed to know what he wanted.

"Amy, I want to make love to you."

Hearing Sheldon actually say the words in such a low voice made her dizzy, the room started spinning…everything faded, till it was all black.

"Oh my! Amy…wake up…wake up …" Sheldon said as his voice quivered. He was able to catch her head before it hit the floor and cradled her as best as possible considering the position they were already in.

"Amy… Amy…" he started shaking her but not too vigorously. It was almost a minute before Amy started coming to.

"Sheldon?" she questioned.

"You scared the hell out of me!" he scorned.

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid if I tell you, you might faint again. Have you been eating properly and taking vitamin supplements?" he asked sternly.

"What?" she asked still dazed. He helped her off the floor and sat her on the stool.

"If I let go, will you be able to stabilize yourself without falling over?" he asked.

"I believe so," she said as she held on to the edge of the counter.

"Good," he said as he slowly let go so that he could retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge. He twisted the cap and opened it for her.

"Here, drink this," he said as he handed it to her. Amy raised the bottle to her lips to sip a bit and Sheldon's hand was right underneath the bottle the whole time just to make sure there were no more accidents that night.

"Did I black out?" Amy questioned although she knew the answer to that question herself.

"Yes, don't ever do that again," he commanded. "Now come, let's go sit on the couch. I'll clean this mess up later." Amy looked down on the floor to see broken ceramic pieces lying here and there and she remembered what had transpired just moments before things went dark.

"Oh Sheldon…" she uttered as he was guiding her to the couch.

"Shh, wait till we sit down and then I will be happy to clarify things for you," he replied softly.

After sitting down, Amy once again in his spot, he told her to breathe deeply till she felt calm. It took a few minutes but he sat there right beside her, holding her hand _and not because it was stipulated he do so in such circumstances._

"I think I'm all right now. I'm sorry I scared you. I have wanted to hear those words from you for a long while now and you took me by surprise, just like when you told me you loved me and I had a panic attack. Is it true?" Amy dared to ask.

"Amy, I am completely enamored with you and therefore it was only natural for me to feel physically attracted to you as well, thus causing my panic attack before prom. I already knew I loved you before then but that night… when I saw you wearing that dress, it turned my hind brain on and I haven't been able to turn it off since. Now, however, I feel ready to take that step with you, should you want to." He looked at her with caution, hoping she would be able to handle his confession.

"I would love to Sheldon…wait? Do you mean tonight?" she asked in surprise.

"That would be up to you, but yes," he said frankly and without hesitation.

"This isn't the proof you were talking about at the restaurant, is it?" Amy asked in a quizzical tone.

"No, this is not the proof; however, judging from your reaction tonight, I think it would be best to hold off on that a little bit more."

"Now I'm just even more curious than before," Amy complained.

"Woman, you are going to have to wait to satisfy your curiosity," he remarked.

"Well, what do we do now?" she asked flirtatiously.

"That is entirely up to you. Let me clean up the mess in the kitchen and we can discuss it if you wish," he said as he patted her leg and stood up not quite catching her tone or at least for now, ignoring it due to the previous circumstances.

The second he had turned his back, Amy wanted to send Penny a text but remembered she left her purse at home. It was for the best though. It was going to be a very special private moment between them when it was going to happen and she didn't feel right having this moment gossiped about.

"Sheldon, when is Leonard coming back?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. He said he might be taking Penny out to dinner and beg for forgiveness or hold his breath till he turned blue," he replied casually.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?"

"What? Beg or turn blue?"

"Sheldon!"

"Yes, he said he will beg…no, he won't turn blue. That boy can't hold his breath more than ten seconds without needing his inhaler. It's just a childish threat," he answered as he finished up sweeping the rest of the mug pieces. "Since I am here, would you still like that tea?"

"Yes, please," she exhaled deeply and continued, "Sheldon, concerning what you told me earlier, I would like that to happen at my place where there is no chance of someone walking in on us or eavesdropping and such."

"Oh, that sounds acceptable, anything else?" he added as he put the kettle on the stove and took down two more mugs.

"I would like it to be on a night when we are both free the next day. I don't want to feel rushed or pressured by time ,especially as it will be our first experience," she explained.

"All right," he said as he put the tea bags in the mugs.

"And I don't want you to schedule it, make an agreement for it or write down all the steps for successful coitus either!" she stated raising her voice just a little.

"I would never… oh, well on second thought….yes I would. Noted. So, we are not doing this tonight, correct?" he asked for clarification.

"No, Sheldon." Amy wanted to so much but she has waited all this time, 'What's the difference if it is a few more days or weeks,' she thought.

Actually, this benefited Sheldon as well as it would give him the time to implement his whole plan.

"One last question, why didn't you call it ' _coitus_ '?" Amy asked.

"I haven't used that word in a while as I believe it is inappropriate in our circumstance," he replied sincerely.

"You could have used the word 'sex'," Amy inserted.

"Perhaps, but still inappropriate," he said as he grinned at her sheepishly.

"Just checking," she mumbled to herself trying to control the urge to throw him down right then and there.

They drank the tea, this time with no accidents and chatted a bit more, but it was getting late for a school night and Amy still had to drive back home.

"Sheldon, thank you for tonight. It was truly an excellent date." Amy said as she gently kissed his lips.

"I enjoyed it immensely myself except for the part where you fainted," he said giving her sides a little squeeze, then a light kiss on her lips.

"Sheldon, if we keep this up, I'll never be able to leave." She said provokingly.

"I don't mind," he said fervently as he kissed her lightly once more.

"Sheldon," she purred. "I have to go," she said reluctantly getting up from her seat.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he queried.

"I hope so. Lunch?" she suggested.

"Yes, I'll stop by your lab."

"I'll be waiting Dr. Cooper," she said giving him her best come–hither look.

He approached her daring to put his hands a little lower than usual on her body. They leaned into each other, tilting their heads at just the right angle to share another steamy kiss.

"Good night Amy," he said breathing heavily after breaking the kiss.

"Good night Sheldon," she responded almost panting.

But they just stood there looking at each other.

"Sheldon," she started.

"Yes, Amy," he said hoping for more.

"I need my car key."

"Oh…oh, yes. Here," he said pulling it out of his trouser pocket and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek hurriedly, then turned and made her way downstairs before he could hypnotize her with his ways.

Of course, the date was a total success but Amy still had one more surprise waiting for her when she got home that she had forgotten about.

* * *

 **This portion of the date has come to an end but there are more surprises in store for Amy. The next chapter will deal with the envelope...further down some Leonard and Penny, then Shamy... not necessarily in that order and we'll see after that. :) Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Girls' Night Intervention- Surprises & More

* * *

 ***To my dear guest review= Yes, Amy's position was to be temporary but the writers have left her there on the show so we assume she is now working there till who knows when. Thank you VERY MUCH. I'm glad you liked the way I handled Sheldon. As for the science stuff, I do research but everything else is from me and how I think he would speak.**

* * *

 **I am truly thankful. 100+ reviews , that's an all time record for a novice like me... you guys have made my year! Just can't thank you enough! And those of you reading but not leaving a review...I'm grateful for your support as well. :) :) :)**

 **Now...** **I'm sure some of you are curious as to what's in the manila envelope. Well..I won't make you wait any longer. Here you go. PLEASE ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Unlocking the door to her apartment, she turned on the lights and instantly spotted the vase on her coffee table. A huge grin formed on her face thinking about the day and how wonderful Sheldon had been and how 'hot' his words were. She could only hope his actions were just as hot and judging by his kisses and the fact that he likes to excel at everything, she was pretty confident they would be just fine, _with practice and lots of it_.

She also noticed the envelope, desperately hoping that its contents weren't going to spoil her ecstatic mood. He mentioned it was an agreement of sorts. He already said that there would be no such agreement for coitus but with Sheldon one never knew.

Dropping her keys on the table beside the door, she removed her shoes and cardigan and headed over to the couch nervously. She was both curious and frightened. She sat down and slowly picked off the vase from the envelope. She took it in her hands, it was light, 'what kind of agreement could this be,' she wondered as Sheldon's were pages upon pages and would definitely weigh much more than this. She slowly opened the fastening and pulled out three sheets of paper. What immediately caught her attention was the type of information printed out on the first page. Amy felt herself go into panic attack mode; Sheldon was going to be the death of _her_ if he continued in this fashion.

She lay down on the couch, elevating her feet but still holding the documents in her hands to her chest.

"Oh my…oh my …oh my…" she repeated continuously for the next minute. She couldn't believe what she saw, she couldn't even fathom this was coming…but it did. He had…he was serious when he said he wanted to be with her. She used the pages to fan herself but it was an impossible feat with so much adrenaline pumping through her veins. Suddenly, their relationship was becoming too real for her to grasp. Two weeks ago she was worried that their relationship was stagnant and that they wanted different things and now it seemed to have shifted into fifth gear.

She stayed like this for the good part of the next hour running through their whole relationship and all the changes. She was in awe, speechless…this was a much different Sheldon than what she was used to.

Amy finally sat up and was ready to read. She held the first page in her hands but put the other two on the cushion next to her.

* * *

Page 1- Condo

This property is on Del Mar Blvd. As you can see in the photo below, it is to the east of the university we both work at.

The area has the lowest crime rate. There are schools for each level in close proximity as well. The building has an underground garage, which I'm not too fond of, but we would have two designated parking spaces. One for your car and one for mine after you help me obtain my driver's license.

The asking price is roughly $400,000, which after considering our salaries, is a manageable price. Of course, I will be scrutinizing the entire complex to find any faults that we might be able to use against the sellers to lower the price. The property is available immediately.

It is 1,092 square feet. It's a reasonable size for now. If in the future we outgrow it, we should be able to make a profit if we sell it as the area appreciates in value year by year due to its location.

* * *

The condo sounded nice for its price range Amy thought but both had been living in apartments for years and if they were going to do this, she wanted something more private…maybe a home. She put down the first page and sighed. Amy still couldn't get over the fact that Sheldon has been house hunting for them. That man was such an enigma sometimes. Just when you think one thing, he baffles you with something new…and this time so much better than ever thought possible.

She picked up the second page and read the title.

"Oh, he read my mind!" Amy exclaimed to herself, only the four walls to hear her.

* * *

Page 2- House

Believe it or not, this property is on the same street as the condo; however, this one is to the west of the university as you look on the map and much closer to Los Robles. If Leonard and Penny choose to take up living in 4A permanently, we would still be able to continue our schedules without much disruption but we would have the privacy of our own home to retreat to afterwards.

Again, there is an elementary, middle and high school. There is, of course, Cal-tech and a college (if it comes to that) nearby and the crime rate is low as we already know. It's also on a bus route so a second car wouldn't be necessary for us to have, we could share yours thus saving more money.

This house is slightly larger and newer than the condo. It is 1,147 square feet and the asking price is $550,000. Still manageable where the price is concerned. Moreover, it is a house; therefore if we do outgrow it, we could always ask to see if we could build on an extension thereby increasing the home's value if we do chose to sell it in the future.

 **Here are some further details that I copied from the realtors** :

Spacious and bright second floor two bedroom/two bath unit in the mid-sized Del Mar Terrace complex. The unit has 9 ft ceilings ( _G_ _reat, since I'm tall_ ), living room features a fireplace _(we could make smores Amy! Smores in our own living room_!) and there is balcony access over looking the pool area ( _I am not a fan of swimming, but you and the girls might enjoy this feature_ ). There is a formal dining area ( _which we could easily turn into an office if you wish_ ). Each bedroom has its own bath ( _I love this feature…no one will be using our bathroom! Less germs, Amy!_ ) with generous closet space. The bedrooms are situated at opposite sides of the living space offering privacy. Balcony can be also be accessed from the south side bedroom. North side bedroom has a walk in closet ( _This is great in terms of organization- Bernadette and Howard had a walk-in closet, remember?_ ) It's also available immediately.

( _As you can see, I am partial to the house, hence the extra details_.)

* * *

Amy did like the sound of the house. It was in a perfect location for work, friends and schools. She also liked how excited Sheldon sounded in his description of this property. Then the image of the fireplace popped into her head. She could imagine her and Sheldon making love on a bear skin rug in front of the fireplace, but her bubble burst… those images are reserved only for romance novels, not living with Sheldon. First, he would probably point out that being naked in front of a fire could be a breach of fire safety codes. Next, he would probably never put his bare bottom on a dead animal no matter how many times it had been cleaned and possibly bleached. But he might make love to her on the sofa that will be facing the fireplace. Nope, that image ruined as well. For the sofa to be facing the fireplace, the television would have to be situated right above it. There was no way Sheldon would allow that either; the heat might damage the wires from his Playstation. Okay, the love making would have to be reserved for the bedroom. She could live with that. She placed page two down and continued with page three. This was a letter from Sheldon. She wondered what it could possibly say.

* * *

Page 3

Dear Amy,

I am sure you are surprised by the information I have included. As you can see, I have thought quite a bit about our future. We are both careful with our money and I have more than enough on the side for renovations if such things are required. Our salaries are enough to cover the mortgage and other living expenses.

Please do not contact me after reading these pages, I would rather you slept on it and we can discuss it tomorrow -at lunch hopefully (depending on how our date went today of course).

I want you to know that I do love you and want to be with you and I apologize if I have misled you to think otherwise.

 _Uniquely yours,_

 _SLC_

* * *

After reading the pages in front of her three more times, she set the papers down. Sheldon wanted to live with her…not in a year or five years down the road…immediately. The houses were available now. This alone bewildered Amy. 'When did he go from distracted make out on a couch to let's live together?' she thought. She had to think about this, although deep down inside she knew what she wanted to do. Amy would let him know tomorrow just as he asked her to do, until then…she needed another relaxing hot bath… _to let it all soak in_.

* * *

Across town, Sheldon was seated at his computer. He had specifically told Amy not to contact him after reading the offers but he secretly hoped for once she would defy his orders and text, call or Skype anyway. It had been more than an hour since her arrival home, 'she should have read them by now,' he thought.

While in deep concentration, he heard the door open but it was just Leonard. For a brief moment, he had hoped it was Amy.

"Hello Leonard," he called out.

"Oh, hey there Sheldon," he responded solemnly.

"By the tone of your voice, I take it you were out with Penny and she hasn't forgiven you yet?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes…I took Penny out for dinner, she yelled at me saying 'how could you' a thousand times, I got embarrassed then begged for forgiveness and now I'm home. _Happy_?" he added ironically.

"So just the usual, huh," Sheldon commented.

"Yeah, pretty much," Leonard sighed heavily as he went to the fridge to get something to drink.

"How did your date with Amy go?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, it was interesting to say the least," he said with a sly grin.

"So? Is that good or bad?" Leonard could never tell with Sheldon solely on his tone of voice and since he wasn't looking directly at him but at the contents of their refrigerator, it was even more eluding.

"Oh, good…very good. I will give you a more detailed update tomorrow as it might concern you as well," Sheldon declared.

It seemed that Leonard was thrown back by Sheldon's comment.

"What?" he said puzzled.

"Never mind, I will explain tomorrow. And you'd better fix things with Penny," Sheldon snapped.

"What do you care?" Leonard asked defensively.

"I…I... I don't have to justify myself to you!" He said angrily and just turned back to his computer screen.

Leonard just shook his head at his roommate's behaviour. "Penny's right, you are a whackadoodle!" and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Sheldon sat at his desk for fifteen more minutes, waiting in case Amy decided to reply then decided to turn in as well. He would have his answer in about twelve hours.

* * *

 **Yes, Sheldon is that ready, in my story at least. If you are going to do something, you have to go all the way with it.**

 **The properties mentioned are real...I found them online about 5 days ago. The house is at 501 E. Del Mar Blvd # 205. The condo is at 2386 E. Del Mar Blvd. All details are real ...anyone interested? :P**

 **Now the question is ... _is Amy ready for all this change_? **


	11. Chapter 11

The Girls' Night Intervention – Closure & Patience

* * *

 **Thank you for hanging in there with this story... it'll be ending soon (I think) so till then... please keep enjoying! :)**

* * *

The night seemed to drag on for both Sheldon and Amy. Their heads filled with thoughts of what the other was doing or thinking. Amy was left wondering how Sheldon managed to accept so much in so little time and Sheldon was pondering Amy's reaction to buying a house and his testament to his desires towards her.

He couldn't stand it anymore and decided to send her a text.

\- _Amy, I can't sleep_.

She didn't take long to respond.

\- _Neither can I_.

He thought about what he should say but was coming up empty- handed. Then he heard his phone beep. It was another text from Amy.

\- _I read the papers Sheldon_.

\- _I knew you would. I'm afraid to ask what you thought of them_. He replied swiftly.

\- _You told me not to tell you tonight. You told me to inform you during lunch_.

\- _I did. I'm sorry. I'll wait till then_.

\- _Okay, goodnight Sheldon_.

\- _Goodnight Amy_.

But now knowing that she had read the papers and not knowing what she thought was killing him. His compulsion for closure was too much for him to handle. He sent another text.

 _\- Amy, I don't think that I can sleep knowing that you have possibly made a decision_.

He waited for a reply but he got nothing. Amy had already turned off her phone knowing that her boyfriend wouldn't be able to wait. She had waited years, now it was time for him to wait _at least for a few more hours_.

After waiting for several minutes for an answer, Sheldon realized he wasn't going to be getting one. He had to let this one go… _until lunch time_.

* * *

The morning found Amy in quite a chipper mood. She felt she was finally getting it all, well almost. She still wanted a proposal but Sheldon had already gone out of his way with everything else that she could afford to wait for that.

As usual, she got ready for work and left, ignoring the last text Sheldon sent the night before. 'He would know soon enough,' she thought. On her way to work though, she kept wondering why the sudden change and how long had he been feeling and wanting these things with her. Was it because she asked for a break? Was that the catalyst for everything? If she hadn't gone over for girls' night, would these miraculous things be happening? If she had just gone along with Sheldon on their anniversary, would _any_ of these things _ever_ happen? These thoughts scared the living daylights out of her but she decided to see just how far he would go without any intervention from her... _yet._

Sheldon sat in his office watching the minutes go by until he could go to Amy's lab and hear what she had to say about this new arrangement. It was like sitting on hot coals, he couldn't stop fidgeting. Then when it was almost time to go, he heard a knock at the door.

"Dear Lord, who could it be now?" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Sheldon," he heard a soft familiar voice and dashed up to open the door.

"Amy, what are you doing here? I was supposed to come to your lab for lunch."

She didn't reply, instead she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Amy, people could be watching!" he retorted.

"Oh let them watch! I'm sure they have seen people kissing before!" she exclaimed, a little annoyed by his action.

He pulled her inside, closed and locked the door then grabbed her by the hips pulling her close.

"Now, you may proceed Dr. Fowler," he said coyly.

"Now you've killed the mood," she said jokingly at him. But Sheldon wouldn't have any of that, he moved his hands confidently down her body, touching, feeling and experiencing things for the first time.

"Amy, I would like to kiss you," he whispered.

"What are you waiting for then?" she replied with a grin.

He leaned down to place his lips on hers and she slipped her arms around his neck. Her left hand slid down his back exploring his muscles flexing while with the other fixed on his neck, she ran her fingers through the short hair on his nape. Her hands sent shock waves through his system making him release a slight moan. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep kissing and touching her like this. He knew he had to stop before his hormones got the best of him. Once more, he pulled away. They pulled themselves together, adjusting their clothing, still looking deep in each others eyes.

"Amy…um… I…" Sheldon stammered.

"You don't have to say anything…" she answered. "That was magnificent," she said, her face glowing.

"It was," he spoke softly, giving her a bashful grin.

"Sheldon, are you sure you want this, I mean us buying a house and living together? You have been against the idea in the past and suddenly you present me with those papers. It's all so... rushed." she said sighing. She wanted all these things for the right reasons and not because his ego may have been hurt in the process making him act hastily.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is not something I decided on a whim. I have been doing a lot of thinking about where our relationship is heading Amy, and this was the next logical step. There is something else I need to tell you though," he added.

"What's that?"

"I'm thinking of also withdrawing our application to Mars."

"Why? I thought you wanted us to be the first people on Mars. I thought it was important to you," she said puzzled by his words.

"Well, yes it seemed important to me at the time but then I realized that if we were to go, our relationship might be short- lived seeing as how the conditions are not _favourable_. A myriad of things could go wrong and I'm not ready to…" he tried to continue but the thought saddened him.

"I'm not ready to lose us either," Amy let out with a quiver in her voice, understanding what Sheldon wanted to say. "The truth is that I never wanted you or us to go to Mars. It is far too risky and I believe that we could do more beneficial research for such an endeavor from Earth than we could ever do up there," she confessed.

"Well, I never really believed that we would be chosen to begin with but making that video was a hoot," he said with a distinguished smile. "We'll see about that when the time comes I suppose. That brings us to our next order of business, the envelope," he concluded.

"To say I was shocked would be an understatement. The fact that you took the time to find a place we could our own was truly unexpected."

"Like I said, I have given our relationship a lot of thought. So, what do you think?" he asked apprehensively.

"I liked the house," she beamed.

"I knew you would, it's perfect for now," he boasted.

"It is and I already have enough money saved up for a 25% deposit," she added brightly.

"That's my frugal vixen. Always prepared," he said with a radiant smile.

"So, we are buying a house?" she queried.

"We are buying a house," he confirmed.

"And in this house," she squinted at him as she tilted her head, "will we be roommates or…"

Sheldon didn't give her the chance to finish.

"Not roommates. I have a roommate, Leonard. _You_ are not a roommate nor could ever be _just_ a roommate," he stated firmly.

"What exactly _am_ I, Sheldon?" she pried, hoping for more details.

"As of now, you are my girlfriend, the woman I love but I see that status changing soon as well," he conceded.

"How soon?" she asked as her heart fluttered rapidly.

"Not at this moment, not in this place," he spoke softly, "but I ask you to be patient just a bit longer. I promise it won't be five years from now," he added truthfully.

Amy gave him a heart-felt smile and hug with Sheldon gladly reciprocating.

"Amy, do you think we could keep this between us, just until we have closed escrow on the house?"

"You don't want to inform Leonard?" she questioned as she backed away from him a tad to look at him.

"I was going to tell him but I think he's busy dealing with the sticky situation he got himself into with Penny. They went out last night but he returned home depressed which can only mean that Penny is not ready to forgive him yet. Plus, we will definitely be renovating the bathrooms in order to get rid of other people's germs, so we have time. Hopefully by then, he and Penny will have patched things up."

"Yes, she's trying to forgive him but it's hard for her," Amy sighed.

"Anyway, shall we go to lunch or would you prefer to stay like this?" she said letting a slight chuckle escape her.

At the realization that he had been holding Amy in his arms for the last part of their conversation, his cheeks reddened and he looked down unpretentiously.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Sheldon, I quite like being in your arms...even before we started dating and you came to comfort me, I enjoyed being held by you. I feel calm when you hold me," Amy admitted.

"Stop rubbing salt in the wound, Amy. You are just reminding me of the many errors I have made as your boyfriend,"

She held him tighter and whispered, " It's never too late to make amends Sheldon."

"I know, I'm trying," he said despondently.

"I know you are and I love you so much for it," Amy reassured him. "So how about that lunch? Are we still going?" she added.

"Yes. Enough of the hippy display for now," he said with a smile as he opened the door and motioned for her to go first.

* * *

 **So, they are buying a house...together. What's next? You'll have to wait and read :) This may take a few days though... please bear with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Girls' Night Intervention- Intervention & Reconciliations

* * *

 **I wasn't expecting to update this soon but i made it work. This is for the Lenny fans out there. I hope I have done them justice. I really loved writing this chapter and I just hope you enjoy reading it. I am not going to apologize for Sheldon's behaviour though... if the show does it, I will too. ;)**

* * *

Sheldon spent the rest of the day alone as Amy had work to do. This gave him time to reflect more on relationships and how difficult they were but also how wonderful they can be when it's with the person who understands you and cares deeply for you. He was happy that things with Amy were moving along. It took him a long time to get to where he was but he had no doubt in his mind that this was what he wanted. Unfortunately, his friends were miserable and he wanted to help them, so he put on his proverbial thinking cap and did exactly that…think.

That night Sheldon waited patiently for Leonard to fall asleep. After Leonard's surgery, he could no longer depend on his snoring as a sign that he was actually sleeping or not. He crept up to Leonard's door, putting his ear against it. Nothing, absolute silence.

'Good,' he thought. Tightening his robe over his pajamas, deciding against wearing his slippers as they would make too much noise, he tiptoed out of the apartment in his socks and crossed the hall to 4B.

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny, are you awake?"

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny, are you awake?"

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny, are you awake?"

The door opened with Penny standing there in a tank top, shorts and her short hair sticking up in all directions.

"I am now," she stated, clearly irritated by her neighbour's insistence on waking her.

"May I come in?" Sheldon asked politely, disregarding the time of his social visit.

"What do you want Sheldon? I have to be up early tomorrow," she said uptightly.

"Please, it won't take long," he begged.

"FINE," she said as she unwillingly opened the door wide for him to enter.

He went straight to the couch and made himself at home.

"Aren't you going to offer me a beverage?" he asked innocently.

"No Sheldon! It's one thirty in the morning!" she yelped.

"All right, but you are not being a good host…"

"Sheldon!"

"Fine. Penny, when do you expect to forgive Leonard?"

"I don't know! There's no specific time period for forgiveness Sheldon," she spoke irritated by his query.

"Well, I believe you should forgive him now," he stated plainly as if he were giving road map instructions.

"Oh really? And why is that?" she asked raising a brow.

"Because, you have done things …moronic things in fact, when _**you**_ have been inebriated but he has always forgiven you without a second thought."

"What!" she barked.

"You heard me. Did you or did you not marry Zach under the influence of alcohol and yet… still dated Leonard while you were married?" he pointed out.

"Well yeah but that's different. _I_ didn't know we were really married," she said defensively.

"That may very well be true BUT, it was foolish nonetheless," he said sternly. "And let us not forget about your drunken escapades with Kootherppali," he added raising his brow.

"Nothing happened with Raj! And I wasn't even with Leonard at the time!" she exclaimed.

"Again, irrelevant. I am pointing out that when people are in such a state, they tend to do actions without considering the consequences. You've done idiotic things under the influence; Leonard made a stupid mistake under the influence. Don't you think it's time you ' _let it go_ '?" he asked sarcastically.

Penny just stared at this physicist on her couch, thinking about all the valid points Sheldon had just made. She has made horrendous mistakes herself over the years.

"I guess," she finally let out. "Why do you care so much anyway? First pestering us about setting a date and now…coming to the defense of your friend. What's it to you?" she said reverting to an annoyed tone.

"Leonard is my best friend and roommate. I don't like seeing him suffer because of a mistake he made two years ago. Secondly, missy, you are my friend as well and I know you two love each other," he said frankly.

"I can't believe I'm getting relationship advice from Sheldon Cooper in the middle of the night!" she said taken aback.

"Well, that's just the kind of guy I am," he stated proudly.

"Oh right!" she said mockingly. "Since when?"

"Since…since…" he looked down abashed.

"Since you fell in love with Amy," she teased him.

"Yes," he said bluntly still averting her piercing stare. It was true and he couldn't deny it…he had become a hippy pile of mush when it came to love lately. He still refused to show others this hidden side to himself but for Amy, he would.

"Well, sweetie, I'm glad you crossed over to the other side," she said playfully patting his leg.

Sheldon just gave her a bewildered look.

"Thank you for caring and you're right. We've both done some pretty stupid things," she added.

"Does this mean you'll forgive him?" he asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yes, Sheldon. Now if you don't mind, I need my beauty sleep," she said with a sigh.

"Okay then, my job here is done," he said cheerfully, rising to his feet.

"Goodnight Penny," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Sheldon."

After Sheldon went back to his apartment, Penny closed the door.

"Damn it! He's even right about this! Arghhhhh," she babbled while making her way back to bed. She picked up her phone and sent a text to Leonard.

 _\- Could you come over tomorrow, well actually, today at 6 p.m_.?

Putting down the phone on her night stand, she fell back on her bed, grabbing and shoving her pillow in her face, letting out all her frustration.

* * *

The next day rolled around and at 6 p.m., Leonard knocked on her door. Since the unsuccessful Vegas trip, he hadn't spent the night once at her apartment nor had he come in randomly. He figured it would be prudent to keep his distance while she calmed down.

Penny opened the door and invited him in. They both sat on the couch with some distance between them.

Leonard began, "I'm sorry…"

However, Penny stopped him from apologizing for the thousandth time.

"I know you are," she started as she grabbed his hands. "I realize that we have both made mistakes but we love each other so…" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he interrupted before she finished explaining.

"Yes," she said as she smiled at him.

"Good, now give me the ring." He ordered.

"What?" she asked, perplexed by his request. "Why?" she continued as she pulled her hands away from him and held her hand on her chest,covering it with the other one so the ring wasn't showing.

"Give me the ring…" he demanded as he opened his hand.

"O..Okay…" she said hesitantly as she slipped it off her finger. "Here," and she placed it in his palm.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," he requested in a more relaxed tone than before.

"Where are you going?" she asked him puzzled by his sudden request and behaviour.

"Just wait, you'll see," he beamed back as he made his way out of the apartment hurriedly.

Leonard quickly went back to his apartment and retrieved the red rose bouquet from the fridge, polished the ring and put it into a new white velvet box with a tiny red bow on top that he had bought and went back to Penny's. Even though the door was still open, he knocked to get her attention. The bouquet was in one hand behind his back and the box was tucked away in his pocket. He felt nervous and exhilarated all at the same time. Penny stared at him from the couch waiting for him to come in, but he didn't move. He stood confidently in the door way waiting for her to reply to the knock. His eyes held her gaze. There was something about them though, a certain magnetism that drew Penny up from the couch, making her approach him.

"Why aren't you coming in? The door is open," she questioned, looking curiously at him.

He stood there silent, looking at his beautiful fiancée. Although she was wearing a pair of jeans, flip flops and a simple pink top, to him she was absolutely gorgeous. He brought forth the roses and handed them to her.

"Leonard…how…when?" She stammered in awe as she accepted them.

"I've been buying a bouquet every day in the hopes you'd forgive me."

"Where are the rest? I never got any other flowers," she asked.

"Oh well, I've been giving them to Raj afterwards and he said he will make you potpourri sachets with the dried petals."

'Awwww, that's so sweet," she replied as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "What about the ring?"

"Well, go have a seat," he said softly as he ushered her into her own apartment and closed the door behind him.

Penny sat back down only to see Leonard wasn't joining her. Instead, he knelt in front of her and took a deep breath. It was time he did this right. Penny was the woman of his dreams and she deserved a proper proposal.

"Penny," he said as he took the box out of his pocket, "The day I first saw you, I knew I wanted to make you mine. You were so beautiful it made my head spin for days. I wanted to be everything for you, everything you deserve. Over the years, we've had our trials and tribulations but we also fell in love despite these. I'm sorry if I hurt you …believe me, it wasn't intentional and I promise that I will never let you feel like that again." He paused to open the box still in his hands and even though Penny knew the contents, she started weeping softly at his grand gesture.

"Penny," he continued, "I have loved you for eight years and I want to love you for many more. Will you please marry me?"

"Oh Leonard," she mumbled as she reached for a tissue, "I would be honoured to marry you," she managed to say as the tears kept trickling down her cheek. He removed the ring and reached for her hand. As he slipped the ring back on her finger where it rightfully belonged, he whispered, " _I will always be your strawberry pop tart_."

At the whole scene, Penny melted. It was, indeed, the perfect proposal and slowly, a new beginning for them.

She looked in his eyes and whispered back, "I love you. Thank you Leonard."

No further words were spoken. Leonard stood up and extended his hand. Penny wiped her last tears away, placed the flowers on the table and gently put her hand in his. He led them to her bedroom where they spent the rest of the evening reconnecting _in more ways than one_.

* * *

 **I had this chapter written from the start almost but I could never find a good time to fit it or how to fit it in. I hope you like the way I handled things with these two.**

 **Thank you for going on this ride with me! There are still some loose ends to tie up Shamy wise. You can probably guess what that means. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

The Girls' Night Intervention – Propositions & _More_ Proposals?

* * *

By the next day, the word got around quite quickly of Leonard and Penny's reunion simply because Leonard told everyone at work and Penny sent a text to the girls. This pleased Sheldon even more as his plan could now continue. He asked Amy to come over for an impromptu date since Leonard would be out with Penny, which overjoyed her to say the least.

That night, Amy came over at 6 p.m. to spend, what she thought would be an uneventful evening, with her sweet baboo. _Little did she know that Sheldon had other things in mind._

The evening was pleasant, they ate dinner which Sheldon ordered, talked about work and even a little about closing the deal on the house, which would be complete within the next two weeks. He had her exactly where he wanted her. The house discussion would help him lead in to his next order of business.

"Tea?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Tea gave people things to fiddle with when they were bringing up other topics which might stray into the difficult area of emotion and instinct, and that was exactly what Sheldon was planning to do. It had been a while coming but due to unfortunate circumstances, he was not able to accomplish it _yet_.

"That sounds lovely, thank you," Amy replied with a smile.

"Come, sit here while I make it," he offered as he motioned for her to sit on the stool in the kitchen.

"Are you sure Sheldon?" she chuckled lightly. "Last time we did that accidents seemed to happen."

"Well, you may be safe tonight, you may not be. You'll never know unless you come," he said giving her a half grin.

"Pun intended?" she asked and let out a giggle.

"We'll see about that later," he said winking at her flirtatiously.

Amy blushed at the thought that Sheldon actually caught the sexual reference and was still cool as a cucumber.

Sheldon finished making the tea and poured it into the new mugs he had bought specifically for them: a white one with a picture of a brain at work for her and a white one with multicoloured atoms for him.

Amy instantly noticed them.

"You bought us new mugs? They are wonderful," she commented.

"Yes, let's consider them our first purchase for the house." Sheldon responded, hoping to bring the topic around to where he had planned.

"You are full of surprises lately Dr. Cooper."

' _Hmm, change of direction, perhaps I can bring it around some other way_ ,' Sheldon thought as he was simultaneously thinking of a proper response to Amy's claim.

"Oh no, I am fully aware of what I'm doing and when I'm doing it. Nothing of what I do happens hap hazardously Dr. Fowler, you should know that. There are no surprises, just carefully calculated risks."

"Interesting Dr. Cooper, please…do tell then," Amy challenged him.

"What's there to tell?" he said looking at her baffled.

"Why the sudden change Sheldon?" There, she had finally said it. It had been weighing on her mind for the past two and a half weeks and now it's out there.

"What change are you referring to exactly?" he asked nonchalantly and took a sip of his tea without diverting his gaze from her.

"Everything…the apology, the flowers, THE HOUSE, canceling Mars…making love…all of it."

"It's not so sudden Amy. You know I tend to analyze everything, weighing pros and cons then slowly letting myself become adjusted to the change. This is who I am. For the past five years, I have been second- guessing myself, wondering what to do, therefore, I over-analyzed things with you to the extent that it frightened me. However, going on that trip last year made it clear that you are what I want, and for the past year, I've been working on ways to vocalize these emotions. I've been working on ways to show you these emotions but unfortunately," he sighed deeply, "I failed and you asked for a break." His eyes closed and he hung his head down in shame.

"So what you are saying is that for the past five years…" she started but was cut off.

"That since the day you kissed me four years ago, _despite being just friends then_ , I've been trying to let you in my heart which had been sealed off for so long and just when I was ready to give you everything, open myself completely _for you_ …we had that argument on our anniversary. None of this is sudden. The stages of our relationship had been pre-planned in _my_ head from the beginning, from the day I met you in the coffee shop. My mistake was not letting you know about my intentions."

"Oh Sheldon…" she started but was unable to continue due to her emotions running rampant.

"So how long have you been _seriously_ thinking about our future together?" she managed to articulate despite the lump in her throat.

"Honestly? I would have to say the day we filled in our Mars application together," he stated with no eye twitching as Amy observed. _It was true_.

Trembling with a wealth of emotion, she touched his cheek, nervous now that she had gotten everything she wanted, "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life; I would go so far as to say that I even question the existence of subatomic particles simply because we can't see them… _even though we both know they are there_. That's how sure I am Amy Farrah Fowler," he confessed as he reached out for her hand.

"You make an impassioned case Dr. Cooper."

"I do," he boasted.

They sat in silence and continued drinking the rest of their tea. Then from nowhere, Sheldon cleared his throat signaling that he was going to speak.

"Amy, what is your opinion of November?"

"November is a nice month. Mild temperatures, rainy days to sit by the window and read while drinking hot chocolate, leaves changing colours, however, if we are specifically discussing months, then I would have to say I prefer December," she answered but not knowing why the topic suddenly changed to talking about months.

"Oh, you know I don't like December," he pouted.

"You seemed to like it just fine this past year," she corrected him.

"I did like the cookies you made," he said as he fondly recalled the taste of the crunchy cookies melting in his mouth.

"What do you have in mind Sheldon?" she asked wondering if there was a purpose for his query or was he just tossing ideas around like he did with the 'Flash'.

"I would like a November wedding if that's all right with you," he put in.

Luckily, they had finished the tea and the mugs were further in on the counter or else there would have definitely been another accident.

She blinked and tried to focus, forming a huge smile. Sheldon Cooper had just asked her to marry him... sort of. Could it be? Sheldon really wanted to get married? It made sense since they were entering into a signed contract for the house, but Amy never had marriage as a prerequisite for moving in together. She sat there, stock-still at the reality of what just happened. Sheldon stared at her, waiting to hear her answer.

"Amy?" he spoke as he tried to bring her back from wherever she seemed to be.

A moment later, she answered from her dreamy state, "I think I could settle for the end of November. It would be very nice."

"Well, I'm glad we settled this," he responded and stood up. Amy followed him with her eyes and mouth slightly agape as he walked right by her and over to his desk. He pulled open the top drawer and took out the small, black velvet box. ' _Oh my...the proof_ ,' she thought. Turning to her as she was still seated on the stool but now facing him, he began, "Amy, I would like a lifetime of permanence with you, and if you will have me, I would like you to be my wife," he declared as he took her hand and placed it over his heart.

Tears burned in her eyes. "Oh, Sheldon." She got up from the stool and stood on her toes, kissing him in response. She had secretly wanted this so much that she was speechless.

"This," he said as he opened the box and took out the ring, "is about two weeks overdue little lady." He took her hand and slid the ring gently down her finger.

"When…" she whispered, still bewildered by his actions.

"The day after we submitted the Mars application Amy. That's when I bought it. I was planning on proposing on our anniversary because that's what social convention dictates as being romantic. Like I stated before, I'm ready. It has taken me five years but I am ready for everything that concerns you."

Amy wanted to cry from the sheer happiness she felt but started giggling quietly instead.

"Did my proposal amuse you?" he said derisively.

"No," she said trying to control herself. "Your proposal was the sweetest, most unconventionally romantic thing you could have ever said to me."

"Then why are you laughing?" he complained.

"Because you are _my_ hippy and I love you," she said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Well," he said in a long drawl, before leaning down his head to kiss her. Her breath caught and her mind went blank. The feel of his lips on hers was exquisite, warm and heated, gentle but demanding. Amy felt his tongue graze her lips, coaxing them to part. She let out a soft mewling sound, prompting him to explore even further. Sheldon could hardly believe the intensity of the desire for her that burned through him, years of self-denial weighing him down now being lifted. He slowly pulled away and looked at her. Her chest was still heaving from the overwhelming experience.

"I know you stated all the rules for our first time but if you would reconsider…Leonard will be sleeping at Penny's tonight," he whispered apprehensively in her ear.

"Yes, Sheldon," she hummed in his.

He went to the door and locked it, turning off the lights as he approached Amy. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both walked silently towards his room.

* * *

 **Author's note: If you thought the proposal was unconventional but still sweet...THANK YOU! That's exactly how I proposed to my husband 19 years ago in a café while drinking coffee, not tea. And yes, we were sitting on stools but there was no PDA obviously. (No ring was involved either…we got that later) and we've been happily married since.**

 **Thank you for reading/ following/ reviewing! It means a lot! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The Girls' Night Intervention- All good things come to an end _or do they_?

* * *

Their alarm clocks rang respectively at 6 a.m. but both were already wide awake, staring at the ceiling, each on their side of the bed but holding hands under the covers. Sheldon reached over to turn his off and Amy did the same.

"Sheldon?" she whispered.

"Hmm…" he said, still staring upwards.

"Do you want to discuss last night?" she asked wearily.

Sheldon thought for a moment about the amorous activities that ' _rocked his world_ ' last night.

Amy was beautiful, from the way her eyes sparkled to her soft, smooth skin to the way she patiently guided him without sounding vulgar. The way she moaned his name as she reached her climax, the way he moaned her name as he reached his. The way he felt a shock of immense pleasure overcoming him throughout the night. It was all surreal for him but definitely worth waiting for. She was his, _all his_ till death parts them- _unless he could figure out a way around that one_. And sure, the first time was clumsy and rather awkward but by the end of third time that night, he felt as if he had been doing it his whole life because it seemed so natural with Amy. What he mocked others for enjoying so much now made him feel embarrassed. He was a scientist and should have kept an open mind to allow for new experiences. His hypothesis of such an act being off-putting had been rendered moot. A good scientist should know to test a hypothesis before considering it a theory. Boy, he was off on this one.

"Like I said, _it would be magical_ ," he finally confessed.

"I thought so too," she said sheepishly, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

Then there was silence again. She squeezed her eyes tight against the barrage of emotions hammering her head. Amy recalled the night's events. His smooth skin freckled by little brown moles here and there. A little patch of hair on his chest which tickled her skin as he covered her body with his. The way he kissed her softly and torturously slow. His blue eyes that turned dark with desire as they were making love. But what struck her, despite the awkwardness, was his quiet confidence with which he handled the situation. She was absolutely, crazily, unexplainably in love with this man.

"Good," he replied softly as he turned his head in her direction. She turned her head as soon as she felt his breath on her skin.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"I suppose we have to go to work and then we have to start procedures on the house before anyone else tries to buy it, but first…we should take a shower," he said rationally. "Would you like to take a shower with me?" he added.

"I would," Amy replied. "But what if Leonard comes back?"

"I suppose he is going to find out sooner or later and it's not something he hasn't done before. He has broken this rule so many times himself that I have given up counting. Besides, it will give them something to really gossip about this time," he said with a wink.

"I like the way you think, Dr. Cooper," she said coyly.

"I know, that's why you fell in love with me to begin with," he replied playfully.

"Yes, yes it is."

Sheldon put on his robe and let Amy wear his pajama top and they headed for the bathroom. After their G rated shower, they went back to his room and dressed, then made their way to the kitchen for breakfast only to find Leonard already there, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Leonard," Sheldon spoke in a chipper manner.

"Good morning Shel…" and stopped when he saw Amy walking right behind Sheldon.

"Good morning Leonard," Amy said politely.

"Um…good morning indeed!" Leonard exclaimed still flabbergasted. "Had another sleepover? Where's the fort?" he asked teasingly.

"Leonard, we are all adults here, there is no reason to build a fort every time if we want to sleep together," Sheldon pointed out.

"Ah- ha… _just sleep_?" Leonard continued teasing.

Sheldon and Amy gave each other a knowing look and smiled. Leonard caught on quickly to what really happened since both were bad at hiding things, especially Sheldon.

"NO!" he exclaimed, taking turns looking at each of them standing there with wide goofy grins.

Sheldon and Amy though kept staring at each other as if they were the only two people in the room, probably… _on the planet_ , paying no attention to their bespectacled friend, who was grinning brightly at the sight.

Leonard shook his head in amazement but then something shiny caught his eye. It was a beautiful diamond on a gold band studded on Amy's finger.

"Sheldon…" he started.

"Hmm…"

"Why is Amy wearing a diamond ring?" he purposefully questioned already knowing the only logical and possible answer.

Sheldon turned his head abruptly.

"That's quite an invalid question Leonard. I'm surprised at you," he responded shaking his head disdainfully.

"With you, everything is possible. You bought your girlfriend a tiara!" Leonard mused.

"Yes, Leonard. It's what you are thinking. I asked Amy to marry me and we are doing so at the end of November," he stated frankly.

"This November?" Leonard questioned but it sounded more like an exclamation.

"Yes, Leonard. There is no reason for us to delay it, is there?" Sheldon asked as he turned to get Amy's approval. They had determined the month but never really discussed the year. Now Amy knew as well and in her mind… _the sooner, the better_.

"No, I actually have had everything planned for about two years," she revealed to him. "All I have to do is make some calls after you have approved of my choices and we are ready. I'll send you a PDF," she smiled as she patted his arm.

"What?" Sheldon asked in surprise.

" _ **You**_ said you loved my preparedness," she replied, defending herself.

"I do," Sheldon said, letting out a short breathy laugh.

Leonard was still standing there in awe, holding his mug in mid-air. Sheldon turned to his friend, "This is why I wanted to know when you and Penny were thinking of setting a date. I didn't want the wedding dates to coincide. How awkward would it be if my best man was not available to be my best man?"

"You want _me_ to be your best man?" Leonard said pointing to himself, sounding deeply touched.

"Well, of course. You are not only my roommate but my best friend as well. It's only logical I would ask you," Sheldon explained.

"Well, I'd be honoured. Thank you Sheldon," he said as he approached him extending his hand for a friendly shake. Sheldon though decided he could afford to give his best man an awkward hug instead.

"Amy, I don't know how you managed to soften him up…but well done," Leonard wheezed as he was being crushed by Sheldon.

Amy just chuckled at the sight.

After Sheldon let go, the couple grabbed a quick breakfast and Amy asked Leonard to take Sheldon to work. There was one more stop she had to make before heading off to work.

* * *

Amy waltzed over to Penny's and knocked on the door. With her new career, she knew Penny would be awake at that time.

Penny knew it wasn't Sheldon by the type of knock and Leonard has keys so it astonished her when she looked through the peep hole to see Amy's face bearing a huge grin.

She opened the door but before Penny could ask, Amy held up her left hand showing off the rock.

"OH MY GOD, AMES!" was all Penny could say and immediately gave her a big hug, swaying her left and right. Now Amy knew what Sheldon had felt like all these years when someone hugged him like a crazy person, but she _did_ enjoy seeing Penny's excitement.

"Come in…this is HUGE!" Penny shrieked.

"Only for a minute because I have to get to work," Amy said trying to downplay her ebullience or else they would be there all day; not that Amy wouldn't enjoy it, but she had important things to do at the lab that just couldn't be postponed.

"Amy! Whackadoodle proposed?" still not believing it.

"Last night," she boasted, "and that's not all he did…" Amy said leaving the rest to be implied by wiggling her brows.

"NO!" Penny exclaimed again.

"Oh yes!" Amy bounced back.

"This calls for an extra special girls' night!" Penny gushed.

"I can't tonight. Sheldon and I have plans," Amy said a little disappointed as this was something she really wanted to gloat about. It would be the first time Amy could actually participate in a real girly conversation but she knew there were other things that took precedence.

" _Oh, I bet you do_!" Penny chorused, giving her arm a tight squeeze. "Well, let me know when you are available and I'll set it up," she added.

"Oh, does Leonard know?" Penny wondered.

"He's the best man," Amy beamed at her.

"And me?" Penny poked around curiously.

"Need you ask?" Amy responded.

"Oh, Ames! I'm so happy for you!" she said bringing Amy in for another hug. "Now get going before you are late for work and we'll definitely talk about this later."

"Thank you bestie, I'll call you," Amy replied waving her hand as she left. Of course, Amy was sure that before she even made it to the first floor, the whole group would be up-to-date and the feeling couldn't be sweeter.

Everything Amy had dreamt of, everything she wanted, which for years, she had reluctantly put in the back of her mind never to be thought of again, was coming true. She finally had it all: a man who loved her for who she was… quirks and all, a great group of odd-ball friends, a successful career and soon enough a house. She definitely had a bright future ahead.

The only thing she wished now was that she could go back and tell her teenage self that everything, would indeed, work out _perfectly_.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Author's notes: _And_ this is where I believe the story should end... _on a high note_.**

 **I'd like to THANK everyone who has read/ reviewed/ followed/ favourited this story. For me, the response was truly amazing. You guys made my day,month & year.**

 **I'd also like to thank my best friend Joy who not only praised the story continuously but also made me see the error of my ways (LOL) in chapter 11, leading to some adjustments that did make the story flow better.**

 **I'm going to take a break and relax while I let the rest of you do some work. ;) ( I've been writing almost non-stop for two months...)**

 **Sooooo, thanks for everything everyone!**


End file.
